Trabajando Duro
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Mi vida es complicada, pero simple. Soy feliz con poco, pero no me conformo con nada. Me gusta pelear para conseguir lo mejor... No hay nada con más peso en el mundo, para mi, como una promesa. Por eso no las hago en vano, si te prometo algo haré lo que sea para cumplirtela.¡Ese es mi estilo de vida! Nada me falta..o eso creía...
1. Trabajando Duro

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama..**

**Trabajando Duro...**

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, estoy orgulloso de decir que soy un hombre que trabaja duro todos los días. Desde pequeño he sabido que la vida no es fácil y siempre tuve que luchar para conseguir lo que he querido. Mi casa, mis estudios, mi trabajo, todo en mi vida lo conseguí gracias a mi esfuerzo, mi sudor y mi perseverancia.

Ahora soy Director de Obras y estoy orgulloso de serlo. Las personas que tengo a cargo son mis empleados y compañeros de vida. Hombres, que como yo, la han luchado y hemos conseguido sobrevivir gracias a esto, la construcción.

Mi vida amorosa no es tan activa como me gustaría, debería decir que mi amante de día es la obra, durante la tarde noche el gimnasio y por las noches mi amado ramen y la televisión. No es porque las chicas no me presten atención, siendo sincero no me considero mal partido, simplemente no ha llegado la mujer que me moviera el piso. De adolescentes tuve unos enamoramientos que creí verdaderos, pero nunca llegábamos lejos por mi continuó esfuerzo de ser alguien en la vida.

Mis padres son de posición humilde, mi padre por estrés tuvo un ACV y desde allí las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Mi madre se la pasaba trabajando, dos trabajos para solo pagar el alquiler y la comida. Mi padre comenzó a cobrar una especie de pensión por haber quedado tan mal para trabajar. Mi madre se hacía tiempo entre sus trabajos para poder ayudar a mi papá mientras yo recien entraba a la escuela y por eso me tuvieron que poner el apellido materno; pero de más grande me mataba estudiando y trabajando de medio tiempo para ayudar también. Minato, mi padre, había quedado como si fuera un niño nuevamente. Tuvimos que ayudarlo a hablar, leer, comer, andar, todo de cero. Pero varios años después, puedo decir que está como nuevo otra vez. Kushina, mi madre, es una mujer luchadora, una exelente madre y esposa, nunca se quejo de absolutamente nada. Mi idea de mujer perfecta es ella, alguien que pueda luchar a mi lado contra ésta vida dura.

Ahora que ya estoy mucho mejor, les he comprado una casa a mis padres y vivo con ellos. No me da vergüenza decirlo, son mi adoración, mi madre ya no trabaja, no la dejo en realidad, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todos los gastos. Mi sueldo es bastante bueno para poder hacerme cargo de ellos y de todo lo que necesiten.

Mi vida es complicada, pero simple. Soy feliz con poco, pero no me conformo con nada. Me gusta pelear para conseguir lo mejor. Si te prometo algo, soy una persona de palabra y lo hago sin dudar. No hay nada con más peso en el mundo, para mi, como una promesa. Por eso no las hago en vano, si te prometo algo haré lo que sea para cumplirtela.

¡Ese es mi estilo de vida!

Nada me faltaba...

O eso creía...

**_25 de Marzo_**

_20: 45_

Como siempre entró al gimnasio donde me recibe un muchacho de gran tamaño, así como sus cejas.

—¡Hey! Cejotas.— Saludo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Naruto!¡He visto un nuevo video en internet para sacar mayor provecho al fuego de nuestra juventud!– Prácticamente puedo ver las llamas de las que habla salir por sus ojos.

Sonrió, siempre Lee me pone de buen humor.

—¡Ya me lo mostraras después ttebayo!– Le digo para dirigirme a los baños para sacarme la ropa de construcción y ponerme más cómodo.

Se preguntarán ¿por qué voy a un gimnasio después del trabajo, si en el tengo bastante actividad? Pues, además de que soy bastante activo, soy alguien vanidoso. En el buen sentido, me gusta verme bien y tal vez pueda conseguir una bonita chica para salir a distraerme unos días. No porque fuera un picaflor, en general cuando se enteran de lo que trabajo no les gusta mucho, pero el mayor problema es cuando digo que vivo con mis padres. Según ellas, me hace falta madurar, pero bueno...

Salgo del baño una vez ya estoy para levantar los fierros, mi amada bermuda negra con mi musculo Naranja. Camino despreocupado por el gimnasio, conozco a cada uno de los que están allí a esa hora. Soy alguien que le gusta hablar mientras hace ejercicio, soy un terrible charlatán ¡Oh sí!

Levanto mi mano para saludar con una sonrisa a Sakura, una de las chicas que trabaja allí como profesora. Salí unos días con ella, pero no llegamos a nada serio por la misma razón, creé que soy un inmaduro, pero ahora somos buenos amigos.

Me detengo en seco al ver quién la acompañaba. La chica estaba sobre la bicicleta fija, una coleta alta sostenía el largo cabello negro azulado. Miró a mi dirección y pude apreciar los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Grandes, lilas y enmarcados por abundantes pestañas negras. La piel blanca como la porcelana resaltaba por el leve rubor que estaba en sus mejillas, su pequeña boca estaba entre abierta tomando aire mientras movía sus pies sin parar.

Haciéndome el tonto me acerqué, después de todo era normal saludar a pelirrosa cuando llegaba.

—¡Hola Sakura!– Ella me miraba con una sonrisa, puesto que no se había percatado de mis verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Qué hay Naruto?– Me dice mientras chocamos los cinco.

—Como siempre, luchándola...– Le contesto mirando de reojo a la chica.

Ella había agachado la mirada y observaba el manubrio como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Aproveché que no nos veía para hacerle caras a Sakura. Me mordí el labio y apunte con la cabeza a la chica, mi amiga me negó con la cabeza mirándome mal. Yo le hice un gesto suplicante con el rostro, no podía perder la oportunidad. Pero ella seguía negándose con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella no lo haría decidí hacerlo yo.

—¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto!– Dije con mi mejor sonrisa mirando a la peliazul.

Ella levantó esos hermosos ojos y me miró, de cerca era tan hermosa que estoy seguro que tenía una cara de bobo de primera.

—Ho..Hola...Hinata– Dice, algo entre cortada por la falta de aire que le provocaba la actividad, con una preciosa sonrisa que casi me detiene el corazón.

¡Debería ser ilegal ser tan bonita! Me rasco la nuca sintiéndome bastante nervioso, generalmente las que me abordan son las mujeres y no yo, así que no sé muy bien que decir.

—¿Haz empezado recién hoy? Pasa que siempre he venido a éste gimnasio a esta hora y nunca te he visto...

Después de escuchar la gran estupidez que había dicho, me quería morir. Eso sonó como el típico chamuyo de imbécil, como por ejemplo _"¿Siempre vienes aquí Preciosa?"_ ...Más al ver como una dileñada ceja negra se alzaba al escuchar la porquería que mi boca soltó. La risita de Sakura a mi espalda me hizo sonrojarme casi por completo y me sentí mucho peor al ver que Hinata se aguantaba la risa.

—¡Dios!¡Disculpa ttebayo!

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a la mierda...

Nunca tuve un bochorno más grande que ese y me fui muy apurado a las áreas de las pesas. Decidí que no me acercaría, por lo menos por hoy, ya había hecho el ridículo...

**_27 de Marzo_**

_20: 45_

Estoy más relajado de que ayer no vi a Hinata, aunque me desilusionó bastante. Tal vez sólo había venido esa vez a probar y ya no iba a volver...

Pero todas mis dudas se fueron cuando la vi de nuevo en la bici fija con Sakura. La pelirrosa me saluda con la mano y yo le de vuelvo el gesto, pero cuando la oji perla me mira y me sonríe haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza, mi rostro cambia. Una sonrisa de sonso se me instala en mis labios y me detengo para saludarla con la mano. Me siento un adolescente que saluda a la chica que le gusta, mi corazón golpea en mi pecho con fuerza y mi respiración se detiene.

Pero cuando ella vuelve su atención al frente, pasa totalmente lo contrario, mi corazón se detiene y mi respiración se agita.

¿Eso era normal?

**_1 de _****_Julio_**

_8: 00_

Llegué a la obra, como siempre, sin ningún problema. Dejo mi mochila en el casillero mientras me colocó el casco y las cosas de protección. Veo como se acerca Sasuke a mi, ya totalmente vestido para la obra. Veo que tiene cara de fastido, es algo normal, pero ésta era diferente.

—¿Qué sucede Teme?

Él chaquea la lengua.— ¿No lo haz oido?

—¿El qué?– Preguntó mientras me ato los cordones de los borcegos.

—Vendra el arquitecto Hyūga a revisar que la Obra vaya bien.

Me levantó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, el arquitecto no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. Yo era el Director de Obra y me encargaba de eso, después de todo para eso nos habían contratado.

—¿Por qué vendría el arquitecto?– Le pregunté algo molesto, ya que cuando empezamos el trabajo ya había hablado con él.

—Porque ahora se encarga el hijo, no el padre. Su hijo primogénito se graduó de arquitectura y quiere darle el primer trabajo.

Fruncí el labio, mientras ambos caminabamos al pañol. Ya me lo imaginaba, un niño mimado que había tenido todo lo que quería en su vida y venía a hacerse de dueño y señor. Pero con el Director de Obra Uzumaki tendría un problema ¡Si Señor! No me dejaría que me rebaje, menos por un riquillo, ni a ninguno de mis chicos.

Cuando llegamos, la mayoría ya estaba sentado en las sillas que poníamos cuando hacíamos reuniones. Sasuke se sentó en la libre que quedaba adelante y yo me quedé parado, dándole la cara a mis compañeros y a la puerta por donde entraría el nuevo arquitecto.

—¿¡Qué significa esto Naruto!?

Reconocí el grito de Kiba entre los chicos y lo miré, estaba tan fastidiado como todos.

—¡No se preocupen ttebayo!– Dije mirando a todos— Nada cambiará, seguramente sólo presentarán al nuevo arquitecto y todo seguirá igual.

El cuchicheo no se hizo esperar y miré mi reloj, corroborando la hora. La puerta se abrió llamado la atención de todos y como lo esperaba un chico que se notaba que no había agarrado en su vida una pala apareció. El cabello largo y negro, demasiado bien cuidado como para mezclarse con la arena o la cal. Llevaba un impecable traje negro y unas gafas oscuras, me cruze de brazos y lo miré con una ceja alzada al notar que miraba para todos lados. ¿Qué mierda buscaba?

Pero mi corazón retumbó en mis orejas cuando éste se hizo a un lado y una hermosa visión se dejó ver. Hinata con el cabello suelto, con una camisa blanca que marcaba sus senos grandes, redondos y firmes, con pequeños bolados. La falda azul oscuro como su pelo, muy ajustada a sus muslos y al contorno de esas caderas redondeadas que me cortaron la respiración.

El silencio se apoderó de todo el pañol, sólo se escuchaban los tacones de los zapatos de esa ninfa que iba a mi dirección. La transpiración corrió por mi sien y nunca me sentí tan mal de llevar mi camisa naranja manchada por cemento y en las rodillas de mi pantalon del mismo color, rotas y desteñidas. Cuando ella se percató de mi presencia, alzó amabas cejas por el asombro, mientras yo lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como el idiota que era cuando la veía.

—Uzumaki-San.– Dijo en forma de saludo el hombre de gafas al extender la mano a mi dirección. Yo, como un torpe, estreché la mano, pero sin dejar de ver a la oji perla.— Ella es Hinata Hyūga, la nueva arquitecta de la obra.

Hinata me sonrió y yo me saqué el casco, que recorde que llevaba. Intenté peinarme los indomables mechones rubios con una mano y la extendí para saludarla. Ella la extrecho sin importale sentir los callos y la mano reseca por los materiales de construcción. Pero cuando mi mano estuvo en contacto con su piel, pude sentir esa corriente eléctrica que me llegó hasta la espina dorsal. Era tan suave y pequeña, pero encaja perfectamente en la mía. Podía sentir algo caliente mi cara, pero cuando ví un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, tuve que contener un suspiro. ¡Era tan tierna!

—¿Cómo estás Hinata?– Le pregunté antes de que nuestras manos se separan.

—Bien ¿Y tú Naruto-Kun? No sabía que eras Director de Obra.

Los días que nos habíamos visto en el gimnasio, habíamos hablado un poco, no pasaba de conversaciones triviales, pero nunca de nuestros trabajos; de vez en cuando mi bocota salía con algún comentario de lo bella que era y cada vez que me decía mi nombre con su dulce voz, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. Me reí algo nervioso y el carraspeó del hombre con gafas me hizo recordar a donde estaba.

—¿Se conocían?– Preguntó apuntandonos a ambos.

Hinata contestó antes que yo.

—Si, Naruto-Kun va al mismo gimnasio que yo, ¿recuerdas que te conté de él?

Mi corazón se ensanchó al escuchar eso último.¡Hinata hablaba de mi! No podía sentirme más feliz, pero estaba muy equivocado. Cuando ví que ella se tapó la boca con una mano y se sonrojo como un tómate, sonreí muchísimo más.

—¡Oh! Ya veo..– Comentó el de gafas.

Hinata bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. ¡Dios! Esa era una visión no apta para cardíacos, porque mi corazón se disparó a mil por segundo. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y miré a otra dirección.

Que cruel era el destino.

Ese día Hinata estuvo siempre a mi lado, nunca había visto a alguien que le quedará el casco de construcción tan sexy como a ella, pero la oji perla estuvo viendo lo torpe que era para todo. Siempre fui abatatado, pero con ella a mi lado, esa parte de mi se potenciaba. También estuvo el chico con gafas de nombre Shino, en parte agradecía que estuviera allí, pero también me molestaba que fuera tan cercano a la oji perla. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ambos?

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Hinata ya estaba por irse, así que me aventuré a invitarla a almorzar.

—¡Hinata!– La llamé cuando se acercaba al auto BMW negro donde había entrado Shino.

Ella se detuvo mirándome de forma curiosa, cada una de sus expresiones me encantaban.

—Amm sé que debes estar ocupada dattebayo, pero me preguntaba si...— El titubeó fue inevitable, ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita como ella, de una familia rica y poderosa, saldría con un chico como yo?

—¿Si?– Me pregunto ella espectante y con una sonrisa.

Ya me había tirado en la pista, lo único que me quedaba era bailar.

—¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar?– Le pregunté casi seguro de que me diría que no, pero la enorme sonrisa que me regalo me asombró.

—¡Cla..Claro!– Sus mejillas tenían un rubor, que estaba seguro que no era por el casi imperceptible maquillaje que llevaba.—E..espera un momento.— Me pidió para darse media vuelta y hablar con el de gafas.

Después de unos segundos, que tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no mirar la hermosa visión que era su trasero redondeado enfundado en esa maldita falda azulada en mi dirección, ella se volteó con una sonrisa acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja. Me extendió una tarjeta y yo la tomé sin comprender.

—¿Qué te parece una cena?– Me preguntó algo tímida.

La sonrisa volvió a mi, que por un momento se había esfumado.

—Me parece perfecto ttebayo.

—Alli es..esta mi número.– Me dijo señalandome la Tarjeta que aún tenía entre mis dedos.

Baje la mirada al papel y sonreí, éste era un enorme paso, pero tenía miedo de lo que pasará después. Estaba seguro que Hinata me movió completamente el piso, pero cuando ella se enterará todo de mí, ¿Querría algo más que una amistad, conocidos o relación de trabajo?

—E...espero tu mensaje.

Levanté la mirada y su rostro sonrojado como una frambuesa me recibió. No tenía ni idea que podía ser más hermosa.

—Te mandaré uno, lo prometo.– Le dije mientras guardaba la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

Ella subió al auto y me saludo con la mano antes de que arrancará. Yo me quedé allí, como menso, viendo a la nada y pensando en todo. Miles de contra me saltaron en la cabeza por ésta futura cita, pero sólo necesite un par de pros para decirdir hacerlo; además lo había prometido.

Me puse el casco y volví a la obra. Todos se dedicaron a cargarme durante toda la tarde. Comentarios vergonzosos y algunos fuera de lugar, si no hubieran sido mis amigos, a un par les hubiera roto la boca por hablar de esa forma de Hinata.

_"Hermoso trasero el de la arquitecta..."_

_"Sus pechos parecen una torre..."_

_"Tu cara de bobo fue un poema cuando la viste..."_

_"Por momentos se te caía la baba..."_

_"Nunca te había visto sonrojado..."_

_"La Hyūga está más fuerte que cachetada de travesti..."_

_19:30_

Estaba de más de nervioso, tomé la tarjeta y no dude un segundo más en mandarle un mensaje por Whatsapp.

_Hola Hinata, soy Naruto éste es mi número._

Si digo que los minutos se transforaron en horas sería poco, pero en realidad me contestó casi enseguida.

_Hime_( Así la agende, porque para mí era eso. Una hermosa Princesa )

_Hola Naruto-Kun. Que bueno que me pudiste mandar mensaje. ¿Cómo estás?_

_Muy bien, ¿Qué dices?¿Salimos hoy?_

Sé que parecía tonto preguntándole otra vez, pero tal vez lo había pensado mejor y se había arrepentimiento.

_Hime_

_Claro__, ¿Adónde quieres ir?_

Casi me pongo a gritar de la emoción, pero lo que sí no pude evitar hacer fue saltar de un lado a otro, sin importar que la gente del metro me viera mal. Tal vez sí, me faltaba madurar.

_Tengo un lugar muy bueno para comer algo. ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?¿O nos encontramos allí?_

Después de mandarlo me percaté que no tenía automóvil y de seguro que el restaurante donde iríamos estaba bastante lejos de su departamento. Pero ya lo había mandado, de última le pediría el auto feo y viejo a mi mamá, ella no tendría problema.

_Hime_

_Si no te molesta, pásame la diré e iré difecto. ¿Te parece? A las 21 está bien._

Me_ parece perfecto._

Le pasé la dirección de Ichiraku y bajé del metro en la parada de mi casa. Hoy no iría al gimnasio por obvias razones, por un día no pasaba nada o sí.

—¡¡Llegué a casa!!– Me anuncie apenas cruze el umbral de la puerta y mi madre salía de la cocina con esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—¡Bienvenido a casa!– Me dice al llegar a mi y darme un beso en la frente, aunque debo agacharme un poco, ya que soy más alto.—Que raro que estés tan temprano en casa.

Sonrió de esa manera zorruna, de verdad estaba muy feliz de por fin tener esa cita con Hinata.

—Tengo una cita..– Le cuento de verdad orgulloso.

Mi madre frunce el ceño, pero no es algo que me incomode, después de todo ella siempre fue celosa del único hijo que tiene.

—¡Que bueno hijo!

Miró a la dirección de mi padre que venía de la sala con su bastón. Su sonrisa me tranquiliza, después de todo él siempre me apoyó en esas cosas.

—Hola papá.— Me acercó a él y lo abrazó, después del ACV las muestras de afecto de nuestra familia se intensificaron, ya que siempre nos demostrabamos el cariño como su fuera la última vez.— Me iré a arreglar, a las 9 debo estar en Ichiraku.

Mi madre se abraza a mi padre mientras me ven subir por las escaleras, de seguro piensan que nunca me han visto más emocionado con una cita como ahora.

20: 50

Llegué 10 minutos antes, generalmente soy bastante impuntual, pero estaba tan ansioso que no veía la hora de ver de nuevo a Hinata. Sólo pasaron 5 minutos cuando un auto negro se detuvo en la puerta del local. De la parte trasera bajo la hermosa visión que tanto esperaba ver.

Hinata con su cabello suelto y un hermoso vestido blanco con tirantes, sensillo, pero le quedaba a la medida. Mi boca se receco al verla con esa sonrisa avergonzada y tragué saliva con dificultad, cuando ella se acercó a mí. Cuando se puso de puntillas para darme un fugaz beso en la mejilla, me sentí morir. Su perfume dulce se impregnó en todo mi ser.

—Ho..hola..

—Ho..hola..– Susurré yo también.

El auto arrancó, dejando a Hinata conmigo y sonreí cuando ella me miró tímida, tal vez no era el único nervioso. La tomé de la mano y entramos al local, ella al principio se sorprendió, pero me siguio hasta sentarnos en una de las mesas en la parte del fondo. El lugar no era lujoso y yo me sentí algo culpable de no decírselo, porqué ella parecía incómoda por el vestido que llevaba. Después de ayudarla a que se siente, me senté frente a ella, con esa sonrisa boba que se me instalaba sólo con verla.

—Estas hermosa ttebayo.– Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi autorización, pero ella me sonrió con sus cachetitos rojos.

—Gra..gracias.

La chica segura que había visto esa mañana, parecía haber desaparecido, pero ésta chica también me gustaba. La cena fue amena, poco a poco ambos nos sacamos los nervios y conversamos. Ella me contó que hacía poco había vuelto a Konoha de la universidad y que su padre le había insistido en hacerse cargo de la obra que yo estaba trabajando. Yo en cambio le conté de mi rutina diaria y me sorprendió saber que no le importaba que viviera con mis padres. Tal vez por fin había encontrado a mi alma gemela.

Lo admito, me encanta hablar o habló tanto que no me doy cuenta, pero con Hinata era diferente. Le hacía miles de preguntas sólo para escuchar el hermoso timbre de su voz y cuando el sake hizo efecto en mi, me imaginé lo excitante que sería su vocesita en el sexo. Lo suave que sería la textura de los grandes senos que no podía esconder. Lo acolchonado que sería su trasero cuando lo apretará y lo dulce que serían sus flujos cuando los tomara...

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo crecer el calor en mi estómago y cuando mi amigo se despertó alla abajo, me quise golpear con algo bien duro. Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado y yo ya pensaba esas estupideces. Ella hablaba sobre su hermanita, pero yo estaba totalmente hechizado por el movimiento de sus labios y la lengua que de vez en cuando se asomaba entre ellos.

¡Como me gustaría probarlos!

Apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano sin dejar de verla, de verdad era un poema todo de ella...

—Te estoy aburriendo ¿No?

Me senté derecho al escuchar su tono triste y negué con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Senti... que no me estabas escuchando. Tal vez estás cansado...

—No, no, no es eso.– Me apresuré a aclarar.— Sólo pensaba que tenías unos hermosos labios y me gustaría probarlos ttebayo...

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder después de ese vómito verbal, me tapé la boca como si con eso pudiera evitar que escuchará lo que ya había salido de ellos. Hinata estaba tan roja, que por un momento pensé que el ramen le había caído mal. Ya no sabía que hacer para que el ambiente tenso que se había instalado, desapareciera.

— Disculpa Hinata, no quería incomodarte dattebayo... Yo y mi bocota..– Susurré recriminando a mi boca suelta.

Ella me sonrió algo incómoda y su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Lo si..siento, debo contestar.– Me dice señalando el teléfono.

—¡Si, claro!

Ella se queda hablando por unos momentos al frente de mi y por lo que entendí ya habían venido por ella. Mi cita terminó así, yo metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

Hinata se fue una vez que el auto se estacionó y yo camine deprimido las cinco cuadras que me separaba de mi casa. Estaba seguro que la oportunidad que tenía con la hermosa oji perla se había ido al caño, ella parecía bastante tímida. Había trabajado duro muchas semanas para poder hablar con ella en el gimnasio y cuando al fin había tenido la cita que tanto quería, la había arruinado en una sola oración.

Me tiré a la cama y resople, mañana era sábado, tal vez iría temprano al trabajo. Cuando estaba por dormirme por completo, el celular sonó con un mensaje de WhatsApp.

_Hime_

_Muchas gracias Naruto-Kun. La pasé muy bien :)_

Me tapé la boca porque un chillido salió y no quería despertar a mis padres. Mi corazón saltaba de felíz y yo estaba seguro que haría lo mismo si es que no estubiera acostado. Cuando me dí cuenta de mi reacción fruncí el ceño, ¡Diablos! Parecía una niña adolescente...

Gracias a ti Hinata, la pasé muy bien. Cuando quieras podemos repetilo.

La última oración la escribí y la borré alrededor de 10 minutos, no estaba seguro de ello, pero ya lo había mandado. Esperé ansioso una respuesta que nunca llegó...

**11 de Julio**

_20: 45_

Entré al gimnasio y como era costumbre me recibió Rock Lee.

—¡Hey Naruto!¡Anímate!¿¡Qué pasó con tu fuego!?

—¿Que hay cejotas?– Sonrió de medio lado.

Mis ánimos estaban por el suelo, desde esa cita con final desastroso no supe más de Hinata. Ni siquiera un mensaje, muchas veces estuve muy tentado en mandarle uno, pero después de dejarme el visto, no tenía fuerzas para mandarle otro.

Salí ya cambiado, en dirección de las pesas, pero me detuve en seco al ver a la oji perla caminando en la cinta, con auriculares en sus oídos. Ella levantó la vista y conectamos miradas, Hinata se sonrojó y me sonrió, sacándose los auriculares y yo sin poder evitarlo, sonreí como un idiota hechizado. Caminé hacia ella, sin dudar siquiera.

—Hola Hinata.

—Hola Naruto-Kun.

Me quedé ahí, mirándola mientras tiraba para atrás el cabello que se había posado en su hombro por los movimientos de la caminata. Estaba tan hermosa como nunca y ella me miró algo cohibida, tal vez la estaba molestando.

—¿Qué... haz estado haciendo?– Me preguntó y yo me detuve ya que me estaba por ir.

—Nada fuera de lo común ttebayo.— Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa y apoyándome en la baranda de la caminadora.—¿Y tú? Hace rato no te veía por aquí...

Intenté que mi voz sonará despreocupada, después de todo no quería que se diera cuenta, aún, que me tenía como un perrito faldero. Ella se rió un poco, regalandome esa melodiosa risa, mientras se tapaba con una mano sus labios rosas.

— Tuve que hacer un viaje de negocios de la empresa de mi padre...— La vi dudar unos segundos y luego me vió avergonzada.— Estuve esperando un mensaje tuyo, porque mi teléfono le entro un virus y tuve que formatear todo. Perdí un montón de números...

Mis ojos se agrandaron, eso quiere decir que no me había mandado porque no le había gustado la cita, sino porque perdió mi número.

—¡Oh! Pensé que...– Susurré, pero rápido cambié mi expresión a una de felicidad inmensa.— Te mandaré uno ahora así te queda.— Saqué mi celular de mi bermuda y escribí rápido.

Su teléfono sonó avisando que un mensaje había llegado, y Hinata me volvió a sonreír. Nos despedimos para que ella siguiera con su actividad y yo empezará con la mía.

**25 de Agosto**

_1:36 am_

_"—Me gustas mucho Hinata..."_

Estoy borracho, en el cumpleaños de uno de mis amigos y no tuve mejor idea de mandarle un audio por WhatsApp a mi amor platónico. Bueno, no lo era tanto ya que nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos, hablamos seguido por mensajes y cuando nos cruzabamos en el gimnacio conversábamos. Habíamos salido un par de veces al cine o a tomar algo , pero nunca llegamos a nada, Hinata era mucho más tímida de lo que pensaba. Pero era algo que de verdad me gustaba de ella, Hinata me hacía trabajar duro para sólo una cita y eso es lo que más me gustaba.

Nunca me gusto lo fácil, nunca me gusto lo gratis, lo bueno cuesta trabajo y si lo quieres debes esperar el tiempo que haga falta.

_"—Me vuelves loco de sólo pensar en ti..."_

Allí iba otro audio, estoy seguro que cuando mis neuronas empiecen a andar con normalidad, me arrepentiré de ésto, pero ahora me creó invencible e irresistible. Ella no se negaría a mí. Me mojó los labios resecos con la lengua cuando ella me manda una carita avergonzada y el monito tapándose los ojos.

¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

Nunca fui bueno con los emoji. Cuando estaba por contestarle alguien golpea la puerta del baño con fuerza.

—¡Voooy!– Grito.

Me cuesta centrar la mirada en la traba de la puerta pero logró abrirla.

—¡Dobe deja de masturbarte con la foto de la Hyūga!– Me carga Sasuke ya que salgo con el teléfono en mano y el pantalón sin terminar de abrochar.

—¡Cállate Teme ttabayo!— Me abrochó como puedo los pantalones y miró a la pequeña sala donde hay pura testosterona.

Hay cerveza vacias por todos lados, cajas de pizzas y porciones sin terminar. Un par juegan con la consola y otros están prendidos al celular. Sé que el teme me carga, pero él irá al baño a hablar con Sakura, ya que los había presentado y empezaron a salir hacia unas pocas semanas. Esquivo las latas, tomó una porción a medio comer y me la meto en la boca mientras me dirijo al balcón y desbloqueo mi celular.

Cuando abro la puerta balcón, un aire helado penetra la habitación con olor a humo por el cigarrillo de Shikamaru y de perro, porque estaba Akamaru, la mascota de Kiba. La cierro, cortando las quejas de mis amigos por el frío que entraba. La noche despejada me saca un poco el mareo, pero no lo tonto, porque no dudo en marcar el número de ella. La chica que me tiene como menso hace 5 meses específicamente.

El teléfono suena, suena y suena... ¿Será que ya se durmió? No lo creó porque hacía unos minutos me había mandado esos extraños emoji. Colgué y volví a marcar. En el segundo tipido, escucho su algelical voz.

_—¿Ho..hola?_

—Hola Hi_hip_nata.— Justo ahora me tenía que agarrar hipo.

_—Na..Naruto-Kun... ¿Estás bo..rracho?—_Me río como un maniático,¡acaso no es obvio!

—Só_hip_lo un poqui_hip_to..– Maldito destino que me juega en contra por éste insoportable hipo que me ataca en el mejor momento (Obviamente lo pienso irónicamente... Por si acaso lo explico)

_— Deberías ir a dormir y no..._

—Solamen_hip_te si vienes conmi_hip_go.– La interrumpo sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de las cosas que digo.

_—¡Na...Naruto-Kun!–_Me río un poco al imaginarla, no puedo verla pero estoy seguro que esta tan sonrojada y nerviosa como cuando se me escapa algún cumplido para ella. _—¡No es chis..chistoso...!–_ Y eso me provoca lo contrario, ya que me sigo riendo.

— Hinata me ti_hip_enes prendi_hip_do ttebayo..– Susurro cuando el ataque sin sentido de risa se me calma. —Me gu_hip_stas mucho dattebayo... ¿Yo no te gu_hip_sto?– Pregunto algo temeroso ya que estoy sintiendo que mi valor se esta perdiendo en medio de la noche.

Ella no responde y espero unos momentos que para mi son eternos, me apoyo en el barandal y miro la luna llena que me recuerda a sus ojos. Siento una opresión en el pecho, justo de mi corazón romperse por su silencio. Cuando estaba por disculparme por ser tan tonto y pensar que ella sentía algo por mi, escucho su dulce voz del otro lado.

_—Yo... A mi me gu..gusta mucho Na..Naruto-Kun.._

Sonrió como nunca en mi vida y siento que mi corazón se unió y ensanchó con sus dulces palabras.

—En_hip_tonces debes ser mi no_hip_via..— Le contesto seguro, aunque el hipo le saca lo romántico.

La risita de ella del otro lado me hace sonreír mucho más y es que es tan perfecta, que con sólo un mensaje suyo el día más gris se vuelve soleado.

_— Deberíamos ha..hablarlo cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos.–_ Me dice con la voz divertida y yo hago un puchero al no poder verla, debe estar roja y avergonzada, pero con una sonrisa. ¡Tan tierna!

—¿Cuándo nos po_hip_demos ver?– Si me llega a decir que vaya ahora al otro lado del mundo para verla, estoy seguro que lo haría.

_—O...otro día Na..Naruto-Kun. Mañana te dolerá la cabeza..._

Suspiro, porque apesar de ser un maldito borracho que la llama a la madrugada para decirle que quiere ser su novio por teléfono, ella se preocupa por mi. ¿Ven lo que le digo? ¡Hinata es tan tierna!

—¿Mañana a la tar_hip_de..?– Le tiró una opción, si fuera por mí sería ahora mismo.

_—Mmm..—_ Ella duda unos segundos que son mi tortuta_.— Tendrá que ser el lu..lunes a la noche, mañana estaré o..ocupada._

Me desinfló como un globo y hago un mohin.

—De acuerdo. Te ve_hip_ré el lunes preciosa...

_—A..a.. adiós..–_ Susurra con su tartamudeo y me corta la llamada , porque si fuera por mí estaría horas escuchándola...

**26 de Agosto**

_22: 00_

Ya terminamos la cena y no he podido hablar de lo que tan descaradamente le había pedido en la madrugada anterior. Estamos en Ichiraku, ella me habla sobre su niñez y lo duro que había sido su padre con ella.

—Mi sueño en realidad era ser diseñadora..– Me cuenta con su vocesita y yo un poco me asombro, porque nunca creí que había estudiado algo que no quería.

—Que pena..– Susurro sin darme cuenta.— Pero puedes intentarlo, ttebayo. ¡Nunca es tarde para trabajar en tu sueño!

Ella me regala esa sonrisa que me derrite por dentro y no puedo evitar suspirar como un bobo enamorado. Porque eso es lo que soy cuando estoy con ella.

—Emmm...Es un poco ta...tarde ¿No crees Naruto-Kun?– Me pregunta después de dar una rápida mirada a su celular.

Yo parpadeó y miró la hora, definitivamente cuando estás con esa persona, los minutos pasan volando, aunque tú quieres que pase lo más lento posible.

Pagué lo que cosumimos y una propina para Ayame, la hija del dueño, y salimos juntos. No sabía qué hacer, generalmente cuando ella me decía eso, el auto ya estaba afuera esperando, pero esta vez no había nada en la calle.

—¿Te... vendrán a buscar?– Pregunté, ella sólo negó con la cabeza sonrojada.— Mi casa no está muy lejos, si quieres...— No sabía como preguntarle y cuando ella me miró de reojo lo solté.— Puedo llevarte con el auto de mi madre...

Si pensaba que no podía pasar más vergüenza frente a ella, era mentira, me sentí tan niño que no sabía dónde meterme. Tal vez valla siendo hora de comprarme un auto.

—Bu..bueno..— Lo murmuró tan bajo que me costó escucharla.

Caminamos las cinco cuadras hablando de cosas sin importancia. Noté que las luces de casa estaba apagadas, de seguro mis padres estarían durmiendo. Así que le dije a Hinata que subiera al auto mientras buscaba las llaves. Por suerte el auto arrancó sin problemas, aveces debíamos empujarlo para que arranque. Creo que si me hubiera pasado eso, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

Sólo hablamos cuando ella me daba las indicaciones para llegar a su casa y cuando llegamos vi un imponente edificio, donde de seguro estaba su departamento. La miré, nervioso, cuando ella se desabrochó el cinturón y me pareció verla dudar unos segundos. Pero cuando me miró a los ojos, éstos estaban teñidos de determinación.

—¿Quieres subir a tomar café?– Me preguntó, aunque su voz dudo un poco, me lo dijo sin desconectar sus profundos ojos perlas de los míos.

La sonrisa volvió a mi instantáneamente y asentí, como si hubiera perdido el habla. Ella sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y salí del auto como una bala. El silencio que siguió a eso no fue incómodo, pero podía sentir el galope de mi corazón y estaba seguro de que ella también lo escuchaba.

Una vez adentro del departamento ella me invitó a sentarme en un cómodo sofá, bastante grande, de cuero blanco. A los pocos minutos ella llegó con dos tazas de café, a mi no me gusta el café, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar unos minutos más con ella. Ella se sentó a mi lado al dejar la bandeja en la pequeña mesita que estaba frente a nosotros.

—Es... muy hermosa tu casa..— Le dije al agarrar la taza.

—Gracias..– Susurró ella al tomar la suya.

Me quedé mirando a cualquier punto de la habitación sin saber que hacer, en esos momentos odie no haber tenido tanta experiencia amorosa. Ella tomó un sorbo de café e hizo una cara rara, yo me reí sin poder evitarlo y ella se sonrojó.

—N..no me gusta el café...— Admite algo avergonzada, dejando la taza de nuevo en su lugar.

—A mi tampoco.— Me sinceriso con ella, dejando la taza al lado de la de ella y Hinata me mira algo asombrada.— Sólo quería estar unos minutos más contigo.– Le digo sin pensar nuevamente, pero ya no me importa.

El brillo que veo en su mirada me dice que ella también lo deseaba y después de estar viéndonos unos segundos, veo que se humedece los labios con la lengua y no puedo detener mi instinto. Me acerco a ella, despacio, cosa de que si no lo quiere puede separame a tiempo, porque estoy seguro que una vez que los pruebe, no los voy a querer soltar. Pero ella no hace nada, se queda espectante, esperando mi movimiento y lo hago. La beso y...

¡Mierda! Es tan rica y dulce que aumenta mi temperatura a mil grados. Su labios son cálidos y suaves y cuando logró escabullir mi lengua dentro su boca, siento que estoy a punto del colapso. Mis manos acarician las mejillas delicadas y cuando siento que pasa sus brazos por mis hombros y masajea mi cuero cabelludo con sus finas uñas, un gemino se pierde entre nuestras bocas. Siento que todo mi aire se vá con ese contacto, pero no quiero separame aún. Sólo me tomo unos segundos, para tomar un poco de aire y vuelvo al ataque.

¡Maldición! Mis neuronas ya no funcionan y sólo soy instinto, porque siento que mi mano va bajando por el costado de su cuerpo y las anclo en la pequeña cintura. Ella tiene la respiración agitada, igual que yo y me responde con la misma intensidad. Muerdo su labio inferior y restriego mi lengua con la de ella, nuestras salivas se mezclan y nuestra respiración se convierten en jadeos.

No sé si soy yo o si es ella, pero siento que tengo un calor insoportable, y un cosquilleo en la columna, que me produce poner todos mis pelos de punta. No sé en que momento se volvió tan intenso, pero caundo mis neuronas vuelven a la actividad, ella estaba recostada en el sillón y yo sobre ella. La quedé mirando, con la respiración hecha un caos y mi autocontrol se quiso huir al verla sonrojada, con los labios rojos y levemente hinchados, el brillo en sus ojos no era otro más que el de pasión. Pero yo no quería eso, mis intenciones con Hinata eran mucho más que pasar una buena noche.

Llevé una de mis manos para acariciar un mechón del sedoso pelo y la miré lleno de ternura.

—Eres tan hermosa.– Le susurré, no pude evitarlo.— Me gustas mucho Hinata.

Ella se mordió el labio, no sabía lo que provocaba a mi cordura y el inmenso esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en no sacarle todo de una vez. Bajé mis labios hasta rozar su oreja y la besé cerca del cuello, con mucho cuidado.

—Quiero que seas mi novia...– le cuento al oido y ella se estremece al escucharme.

Me separo, sólo un poco para poder ver su rostro. Hinata me mira a los ojos, tan intensamente que me creo perder en ellos. Sus pupilas tiemblan y las mías también, sólo fueron unos segundos en los que estamos conectados, pero para mi fue una eternidad que no quería que termine. Siento sus suaves manos en mi nuca y como me empuja un poco hacia ella para conectar nuestros labios de nuevo.

Hinata rosa mis labios una y otra vez, volviendome loco por querer probar más, hasta que finalmente ella me besa. Su lengua busca la mía y ella sale gustosa para encontrarse nuevamente en caricias suaves. Jadeó en su boca cuando bajo mis manos a su cadera, un hormigueo comienza en mi estómago y va bajando hasta mi entre pierna, que le es imposible no reaccionar. Ella me abraza con fuerza, apretándome contra su pecho y gime en mi boca. Ese fue el fin de mi autocontrol, porque empiezo a restregarme contra ella, para que note la reacción de mi cuerpo. Hinata vuelve a gemir más alto y yo muerdo su labio, empiezo a esparcir besos en sus mejillas, mentón y cuello. Siento sus manos en mi espalda que suben y bajan y sus piernas, enfundadas en un pantalón de mezclilla, se aferran a mi cadera. Muerdo y chupo justo donde siento su pulso acelerado y ella se arquea, apretando sus senos redondos y firmes en mi torso, provocándome un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Na..Naruto-Kun..– Jadea ella y yo me muerdo el labio cuando una de mis manos llegan a esos montes preciados, que tantas noches soñe tocar.

Levanto la vista y ella me mira con los ojos opacos por la pasión.

—Bé.. Bésame.– Me exige y yo apresurado, lo hago.

Nuestras salivas se escapan por la comisura de nuestros labios, pero nada detiene la lucha de nuestras lenguas. Un sonido, llega a mis oidos, aunque es lejano, lo siento y al parecer ella también, porque intenta cortar el beso. Me doy cuenta que es su celular, pero mi boca no quiere dejarla.

—No.. Contes... tes..– Le suplico entre besos.

—Pue... de .. ser .. im..portan ..te..– Intenta decirme entre mis labios.

Le doy un último beso, ya que el maldito aparato no deja de sonar y hago un mohin cuando me salgo de arriba de ella. Hinata está sonrojada y despeinada, se sienta toma el celular y va hacia la cocina. Yo aprovecho para peinarme un poco y acomodar a ese indomable amigo que me exige que valla trás ella.

Me muerdo el labio, aún sintiendo ese sabor dulce de ella impregnado en el, intento calmar los latidos locos de mi corazón cuando ella sale de la cocina. Yo levanto la mirada con una gran sonrisa, pero se me borra de inmediato al ver su semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata?– Le pregunto al levantarme y acercarme a ella.

La tomo de los hombros, porque mantiene la vista en el suelo y cuando me mira me siento morir. Sus ojos, tan brillosos y hermosos, ahora estan aguados, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y empieza a temblar. La abrazo, sin esperar respuesta y ella se aferra a mi chaqueta, sollozando.

Me cuenta entre lágrimas que su primo Neji le había atropellado un auto y estaba en grave estado en el hospital. Que dentro de unos minutos llegarían por ella, para que pudiera ir hasta allá. Yo me quedé con ella, le dije que podía acompañarla, para que no estuviera sola, pero Hinata se negó. Una vez que subio al BMW, yo subí al mío y fuí a casa. Apenas me acosté le mandé un WhatsApp, diciéndole que yo estaría para lo que necesitará. Hinata me lo agradeció y me prometió que me mantendría al tanto.

Miré el techo de mi habitación, pensando en la sensación agridulce que me invadía. Porque me sentía tan felíz de por fin haberle hablado de mis sentimientos a Hinata y que ella me correspondiera. Pero estaba preocupado por mi novia... ¡Aah! ¡¡Que bien se siente!!

**28 de Agosto**

_9: 17_

Me siento algo mareado y con nauseas, la enfermera me dice que debo apretar y aflojar la pelotita anti estrés. Veo como mi sangre sube por el tubito y entra en esa bolsa, creo que por eso me estoy mareando de más...

Estoy en la clínica donde el primo de mi novia está internado. Hinata me contó que necesitaba una transfusión de sangre de 0-, ya que ese es su factor, pero no conseguían en el banco o tardaba mucho en llegar. Yo fuí corriendo a preguntarle a mi mamá que tipo de sangre era y ella me dijo que era esa. Le avisé a Hinata y le dije que quería donarle, me hicieron los estudios y ahora estoy aquí, donando mi sangre hasta que llegue más del banco.

La sensación es horrible, me falta fuerza en el brazo, debe ser porque nunca había donado. ¡Lo que hace el amor! Soy capaz de cualquier cosa para que mi novia sea feliz y si ésto lo hace, yo lo hago sin dudar. Hinata está afuera esperándome, me agradeció mil veces entre lágrimas y yo sonrió al recordar la cantidad de besos que me dió por ello.

La enfermera se acerca a controlar como va la cosa y me dice que es suficiente. Me saca esa enorme aguja, mientras yo miro a otro lado, no soy muy fanático de la sangre. Me dicen que me darán un desayuno ligero para recuperar las fuerzas y yo le agradezco.

Cuando me pare, sentí que toda la habitación se movía y me siento algo enfermo, pero estoy feliz. Además de ayudar a mi Hinata, estoy ayudando a su primo y me hace sentirme ogulloso de mí mismo. Se siente bien hacer algo por lo demás y más si eres recompensado por una hermosa sonrisa de tu novia que te espera del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Naruto-Kun!– Apenas salgo, Hinata salta de su asiento y corre a mí.

Su cara denota preocupación, pero yo le sonrió y caminamos para sentarnos en el pasillo.

— Estás muy pálido..– Susurra ella mientras me acaricia con sus dedos por la mejilla.

—Estoy bien ttebayo.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-Kun.

Pienso que la sonrisa que me regala ahora es mi mejor recompensa, pero entonces ella me da un pequeño pico. Mis ojos se agrandan, por la sorpresa y luego sonrió como tonto.

Aún no me creo lo que estoy viviendo y para saber que esto no es un sueño, la abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho, para que mis fosas nasales se llenen con su rico perfume dulce que me hace delirar con ella por las noches.

_10: 00_

¡Bien! Ésto sinceramente no me lo esperaba...

Siento la gota de transpiración correr por mi sien mientras la mirada analítica y fría, de Hiashi Hyūga está sobre mi. Nos encontramos en el comedor de la clínica, hace sólo unos momentos, me estaba riendo junto a Hinata y ahora el ambiente es tan tenso. Trago grueso y miro de reojo a mi cuñadita, parecida un poco a mi novia a primera vista, pero luego te das cuenta que el color de su cabello es un poco más claro, como el de su progenitor. Su mirada es algo altanera y el color perla es un poco más oscuro que el de su hermana. Siento la mano de Hinata que toma la mía por debajo de la mesa y la miró. Ella me sonríe transmitiendome confianza y es que nunca me imaginé conocer al padre de mi novia tan pronto. Si bien ya habíamos hablado por trabajo, obviamente ésto era muy diferente.

La mirada de Hiashi no es ni amistosa ni de rencor, es más bien vacía de sentimientos y ahora entiendo porque la oji perla había sucumbido ante los deseos de él. Sonrió un poco a su dirección cuando tomo un poco del té que me habían servido y el hombre mayor carraspea cuando dejo la taza nuevamente en la mesa.

— Quería agradecerle Uzumaki-San, por haber podido donar la sangre. Mi sobrino Neji significa mucho para nosostros.– Tomó la palabra el monarca de la familia, sin cambiar su expresión y casi sin parpadear.

—No se preocupe dattebayo. Para mi es un gran placer ayudar a Hinata en ésto.– Sonrió al decir lo último, pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver el rostro del hombre, que por fin muestra una emoción de confusión y siento tensarse a mi novia a mi lado.

Hiashi mirá a Hinata con ceja alzada y no sé por qué siento que otra vez mi bocota metió la pata hasta el fondo.

—Hinata, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?– Le preguntó el hombre de cabellos castaños a su hija.

—Ottosa-sama..– Mi novia asintió con la cabeza mientras me soltaba la mano para levantarse junto con Hiashi y alejarse para hablar "en privado".

Los miro alejarse y me muerdo el labio, es definitivo, yo y mi bocasas, siempre cagándola.

—Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki ¿verdad?

Vuelvo a mirar a la pequeña Hanabi, que no debe tener más de 15 años y sonrió, algo incómodo, al asentir.

—¿Eres el novio de mi Nii-Sama?— Me pregunta ladeando el rostro y frunciendo el cejo.

Siento mis mejillas arder por la pregunta tan directa y por un momento, sé lo que siente Hinata al sonrojarse.

— Así es..— Me limitó a contestar y ella cambia su semblante enseguida y me muestra una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Y trabajas en la construcción de la Mansión Byakugan?– Vuelvo a asentir y ella me muestra todos los dientes, pero en seguida se muestra compasiva.— Tendrás un trabajo arduo...– Comenta pensativa mientras ella come una de los pastelitos que había en la mesa.

Yo no contesto, me quedo perdido en mis dudas. ¿A que se refería?

¿A la construcción?

O ¿A la relación con Hinata y su padre?

Me encogí de hombros, ya que el trabajo duro era algo a lo cual estaba acostumbrado y, si el resultado era estar con Hijata, obviamente lo valía.

No renunciaría. No era mi estilo de vida.

Sonreí de medio lado al ver a Hinata hablar de esa manera, como en la construcción, tan segura que me encantaba. Hablaba y hablaba a su padre, casi sin respirar, Hiashi hizo un gesto de resignación con el rostro y sonreí más cuando sus dos lunas me miraron.

Sí, pelearíamos juntos...

**0**

**Hola Chicos y Chicas!! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Pues yo ando aquí, algo enferma (Maldita vesícula :( ) y bueno decidí subir este OneShot. Depende de los pedidos puede que llegue a tener una segunda parte... Puede que...**

**Sin más nada que agradecer de antemano!**

**Nos leemos!!**


	2. Lleguemos al final

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama.**

**_Lleguemos al final_**

**_14 de Febrero_**

_22: 35_

—Na...Naruto-Kun...

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse con el jadeo de mi novia, el lugar era pequeño, incómodo, estabamos en una posición extraña, pero mis manos no paraban de moverse en su cuerpo. Un gruñido salió de mis labios cuando ella me mordió el cuello y yo llevé mis manos a su trasero para empujarla contra mí. Volví a atacar sus labios dulces y suaves, ya hinchados por la jornada intensiva que teníamos hace rato.

Hinata estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, sus rodillas a un costado de mis caderas, yo tenía las mias apretadas contra el asiento delantero del auto donde estabamos. Los vidrios polarizados totalmente empañados por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importaba que la gente, que tal vez pasaba por allí, notará que estabamos teniendo un encuentro demasiado íntimo.

Igualmente no creía que pasará mucha gente, era de noche, cerca de un parque totalmente desierto.

—Hi-na– Apreté mis dientes al sentir su movimiento encima de mis caderas.

¡Ésta chica si que sabía llevarme a la locura!

Hinata me acariciaba el cuello y la nuca sin cesar y yo sentía que me quemaba por donde sea que ella tocaba. Tiré mi cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en el asiento, disfrutando de la sensación de sus suaves manos y su sexo refregandese contra el mío. Mis manos se movían delicadamente contra la tela de jean, calentándome más al sentir lo acolchonado que era esa parte de su cuerpo.

Una de mis traviesas manos empezó a subir delicadamente por el costado de su cuerpo. Detallando cada centímetro de su piel, sus caderas redondeadas, la curva pronunciada de su cintura, hasta que llegué hasta sus hermosos y firmes pechos. Apreté uno intentando rodearlo con ella, pero era imposible, Hinata se arqueó y yo abrí los ojos, para poder verla. Se mordía el labio inferior y una sonrisa algo traviesa se asomaba en ellos. Sus ojos brillaban con el fuego de la pasión que nos estaba consumiendo desde los seis meses que llevabamos de noviazgo. Movió sus caderas en la forma más sensual que había visto alguna vez y por un momento me sentí estar con una diosa sexual que me estaba llevando a la locura. Gemí, sintiendo una sensación nada desagradable en mi vientre y tuve la necesidad de sentirla mucho más. Moví más mis caderas, pegandolas contra las de ella y la sensación fue gloriosa, tanto como para Hinata, como para mí.

Me tiré para adelante, para besarla con frenesí, cuando sus gemidos me estaban lanzando al precipicio donde no quería caer, no si no podía sentir su piel desnuda a mi alrededor. Con las manos temblorosas, desabroché el pantalón de ella y bajé el cierre de su campera. Una mano se escondió bajo la tela de su remera y subí su corpiño para sentir su pequeño pezón duro. Mientras mis dedos lo apretaban y retorcían, metí la otra mano en sus pantalones. Gruñí en su boca cuando me recibió su braga completamente mojada y sentí palpitar en mis dedos su clítoris, ansiando mis caricias.

Hinata se fue recostando como pudo en el asiento trasero de mi nuevo auto y yo me coloqué sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Cuando mi novia se golpeó la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana, me separé un poco de ella para verla. Hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

—¿Es-estás bi-bien?– Le pregunté agitado y con la voz distorsionada por la excitación.

Hinata me miró y se rió bajito. —S-si

La miré y fue una visión tan excitante que no dude en tirarne nuevamente a sus labios. Sonrojada, con la boca hinchada y enrojecida, agitada y con una sonrisa hipnotizante. La mordí, la besé y la adoré con mis labios, una regadera de besos desperdigue por su mandíbula, cuello y clavícula. Subí su remera para poder ver al fin ese par que ansiaba conocer, ellos que me torturaban con un rose y que se movían de un lado al otro cuando yo, fascinado, la miraba correr en la cinta del gimnacio. Blacos como la nieve, suaves como la mejor seda, coronados con un pequeño pezón rosa que se me antojo como si fuera una pequeña frambuesa. Llevé mi boca a uno de ellos y lo chupé como si fuera un recién nacido, el gemido de Hinata fue tan alto que hizo que mis pelotas se contraigan, casi con dolor. El sabor era tan adictivo que no podía parar de pasar mi lengua por ellos y mi novia llevó una de sus manos a mi cabeza, indicándome a que siga con la degustación.

—Aah Naruto-Kun..– susurró agitada.

Fuí al otro pezón para probarlo del mismo modo, definitivamente era mi nuevo platillo preferido. Mordí con cuidado la pequeña frambuesa, Hinata quiso hacer algún movimiento y como consecuencia se volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta y de sus labios salió una exclamación entre un gemido de placer y dolor. La mire de nuevo procupado, pero ella estalló en risas, contrarió a lo que algunos podían creer eso me calento más, pero Hinata no paraba de reír. Mis carias ya no le provocaban gemidos, si no cosquillas y me senté de nuevo mientras ella se bajaba la ropa.

Hice un mohin, mirándola, mientras ella intentaba contener su algelical risa que me alegraba el alma.

—L-lo sien-to Naruto-Kun..– Dijo sin dejar su ataque de costado.

Quise hacerme el ofendido, pero terminé riendo junto a ella y la abrace por encima de sus hombros, trayendola junto a mí.

—No te preocupes Hime.– Le susurré divertido mientras besaba su sien.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, y sus perlas me transmitían que el fuego no se había apagado. Se mordió el labio en forma jugetona y yo gruñi sin poder evitarlo. Cuando estaba apunto de besarla, alguien golpeó el vidrio del auto, dándonos un susto de muerte. Distingui la luz de la linterna que quería mirar para dentro y tanto mi novia como yo nos tensamos.

—¡Policia!¡Habrá la ventanilla!

Mire a Hinata llenó de pánico y ella me devolvió la misma mirada.

¡Que mierda!

Nunca nos dejaban llegar al final...

**_18 de Febrero_**

_10:22_

Entrecerre la mirada sin dejar de observar a mi supuesto mejor amigo, que estaba riéndose a más no poder de mi desgracia.

—¡No fue tan gracioso idiota!

Nunca había visto a Sasuke reírse de ese modo y me sentí el peor imbécil del mundo por el papelón que le hice pasar a mi novia con ese policía el día de los enamorados. Removí con la cuchara de albañil el material para revocar con un bufido, le había contado mi mal trago a Sasuke ya que él se había dado cuenta que estaba con cara larga toda la mañana. Nunca me hubiera esperado de el Teme esa reacción, tal vez de Kiba, pero no de él. Aunque ahora que la pienso en frío es bastante graciosa y de seguro que nuestras caras también lo fueron.

Sonreí un poco, pero enseguida volví a fruncir el ceño, estaba frustrado.

No por mi relación con Hinata, esa era perfecta, ella era tierna, atenta, amable, compañera, buena cocinera, me prendía con una mirada o con un rose y creo que, en realidad, ese era el problema. El 26 de Febrero cumpliríamos seis meses de novios y todavía no habíamos hecho el amor. Los huevos me dolían y eso que de vez en cuando lo descargaba a mano, pero es que deben entenderme y no juzgarme. Hinata es hermosa, y cuando me besa toda mi piel se vuelve hipersensible, su cuerpo es de infarto y...

¡Por Dios!¡Sólo soy un mortal!Hombre además... Tengo mis necesidades y obviamente ella también, porque mi novia quiere llegar al final conmigo, pero siempre algo nos interrumpe.

Como la vez que estabamos en su apartamento y no nos dimos cuenta, en el fulgor del momento, que una vela cayó y prendimos fuego la sala. (Por eso ella se mudo a la casa de su padre) No me da la cara para decirle ir a un hotel, porque ella es demaciado importante para mi y no quiero que piense que sólo la quiero para eso.

Sasuke sigue revocando, mientras se calma, le conte lo del asunto del auto, esperando que me diera una solución, no para ser su payaso personal. Estabanos a 20 metros de altura, en un andamio colgante, nos movemos tranquilos en la altura con mi mejor amigo, ya que estamos acostumbrados. Aún así, tenemos atadas las sogas de seguridad a nuestras cinturas. No falta mucho para terminar con el hotel que mi suegro quiere. La Mansión Byakugan.

Sasuke carraspea llamandome la atención y lo observó con una ceja alzada y esperando que no se burle de mi.

—Si ese era el problema, tendrías que habermelo dicho antes Dobe. Te presto la llave de mi departamento...

—¿¡De verdad harías eso ttebayo!?– Gritó esperanzado y mirando a mi amigo con los ojos enormes. Después de todo Sasuke no es de hacerte muchos favores. Cuando veo que asiente yo entrecierro los ojos.—¿A cambio de qué?

—¡Oye! Me ofendes...

Lo sigo mirando con exceptisismo, lo conosco desde siempre y sé que siempre saca ventaja de todo. Es mi mejor amigo... Pero por eso lo miro de ese modo, lo conozco.

—Sakura me lo pidió.— Confiesa entre dientes por mi mirada intensa y con un bufido.

—¿Sakura?– Alzo ambas cejas sin llegar a comprender. ¿Qué tenía que ver la pelirrosa en todo eso?

— Ella se hizo amiga de Hyūga.– Me cuenta mientras deja un balde vacio y toma otro lleno de material.— Tu novia le pidió lo mismo y ella ofreció mi departamento, sin siquiera preguntarme.— Mi cara debe ser un poema porque Sasuke me mira de reojo y sonríe de lado.— Al parecer ella también necesita...

Sonrió y vuelvo mi mirada a la pared.

Debería hacerle un altar a Sakura después de ésto.

**_20 de Febrero_**

_2: 30_

_Abro los ojos de par en par al ver las intenciones de mi hermosa novia. Trago con dificultad al ver como, poco a poco, lentamente y casi torturandome, el cierre de su campera va bajando. Me muerdo el labio al darme cuenta que bajo ésta no había nada, nada más que esos tersos pechos y su plano vientre pálido._

_Deseo llevar mis manos a ella y es cuando me percató que están atadas a la cama. La risita de Hinata me hace mirarla, ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí__, tan sexy y tierna me prende la sangre en fuego. Luchó para liberarme, pero ella se mueve lentamente contra mi cadera, arrancandome un siseo._

_—Hina..– suplicó, porque quiero tocarla, sentirla con mis manos._

_Pero ella me sonríe juguetona y me niega con la cabeza. Mi espalda se curva a ella cuando pasa su dedo índice en mi pecho desnudo. La necesidad de sentirla me esta torturando y su uña hace dibujos cerca de mi ombligo, lo siento como si fuera una hierro al rojo vivo y mi sexo palpita por sentirla, por estar dentro de su cuerpo._

_—Hime...– suspiró cuando ella baja para besarme en el cuello, hundo mi cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos._

_Su lengua me lleva a la locura y gruñó cuando me muerde levemente en la barbilla. Escuchó su risita malvada y eso me calienta más aún. Cansado de su juego, levantó mis caderas para frotar mi polla dura como una roca contra ella. Siento como se estremece y estoy seguro que está tan caliente como yo._

_—Ah, nena.– Vuelvo a gemir como un adolescente cuando sus pezones se restriegan contra mi pecho y muerdo mi labio mientras ella sigue bajando, desperdigando besos por donde pasa._

_Abro los ojos cuando sus labios se posan sobre el elástico del boxer que llevó y la miró con mis ojos casi fuera de órbita. Mis caderas se mueven como si tuvieran vida propia. Estuve esperando tanto para ese momento, que no quiero perderme nada._

_Mis cejas se fruncen y mi frente se llena de transpiración cuando Hinata me mira con sus hermoso ojos aperlados, oscuros de pasión. El mismo dedo que estuvo jugando en mi pecho, engancha mi boxer y yo aguanto la respiración. Mi sexo palpita ante lo que va a pasar y cuando ella lo baja lentamente, puedo ver la punta brillante. Mi novia se pasa la punta de la lengua por los labios carnosos y estoy seguro que mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho por sus latidos fuertes y acelerados.__Los__ nudillos de sus dedos me rozan y me muerdo en labio fuertemente para que el gemido no se escape de mi garganta._

_Estoy__ tan caliente que no creo que puesa aguantar. Mis barzos luchan por liberarse de nuevo cuando ella saca la lengua y la pasa cerca de mi polla necesitada._

_¿Se puede morir de calentura?_

_Yo__ estoy muy seguro que si en este momento._

_Un__ siseo sale de mi garganta cuando ella pasa la lengua por la punta de mi polla, llevándose la gota que se había escapado._

_Mis movimientos de brazos se ponen frenéticos. La necesito tanto que ya no puedo pensar con claridad, sólo puedo ver su boca, como se cierra en mi sexo y lo succiona._

_Me__ quedo rígido de repente, apretando fuertemente la soga que está atada a mis muñecas, sintiendo como mis bolas se contraen al punto del dolor y estoy casi al borde de culminar con tan solo sentir su calida y humeda cavidad._

_—¡Mierda!– gruñó cerrando los ojos.—¡Oh joder!_

_Ella no presta atención a mis protestas y comienza a tragar poco a poco, siento ese cosquilleo en mis piernas y espalda. Estoy al borde y cuando la punta de mi polla golpea con su garganta gimo como una adolescente con su primera mamada._

_—Hina, por favor...– suplico con mi rostro contraido por el placer y el esfuerzo de no acabar, pero mi cuerpo habla por si solo cuando mis caderas comienza a moverse de nuevo._

_Los movimientos de ella también se ponen frenéticos, su boca subiendo y bajando por el largor de mi polla, succionando. Su lengua haciendo dibujos en la punta, jugando, sus uñas rozando mis pelotas. Esta era la tortura mas horrible y deliciosa que había sentido alguna vez. Pero cuando siento las vibraciones de su gemido en mi polla es lo que me lanza al borde._

—¡Oh Mierda!

Mi respiración es un caos, mi cuerpo esta completamente mojado, pegajoso y estremecido. Busco con la mirada a mi novia y no la encuentro en la habitación. Me doy cuenta cuando siento mojado mis calzoncillos y me tumbo de nuevo en la cama.

¡Un sueño!

**_2_****_6_****_ de Febrero_**

_20:45_

_Hoy_ es nuestro día.

Todo esta listo para que Hinata nunca se olvide de la hermosa historia que empezamos juntos hace seis meses. No puedo con mi ansiedad y me acomodo la corbata una y otra vez al frente del espejo del baño de mi casa.

Siento que la camisa blanca me ahorca y quisiera liberarne los primeros botones. Pero he reservado un mesa en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad para celebrar nuestro aniversario.

_«Seis meses» _pienso mientras me pongo la chaqueta oscura. Me muevo algo incómodo, me apreta en los hombros y gruño al querer abrocharlo. La maldita cosa me queda como una camisa de fuerza, me obliga a permanecer como una estatua. Supongo porque es que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. Además que el traje es viejo, me lo compre cuando me entrevistaron para mi primer trabajo como Director de obras.

Me miró al espejo haciendo una mueca. Mis brazos se aprietan con la tela negra y parece estar apunto de reventar. Creo que con la necesidad de hacer el amor con Hina y no poder hacerlo, me concentré mucho en las pesas.

Agarró un peine y cepillo mi pelo algo largo para atrás, colocándome esa cosa pegajosa que mi mamá dice que es para que se mantenga así. Me vuelvo a ver al espejo y sonrió. No paresco yo, pero me gusta el resultado. Me imagino la cara de mi novia cuando me vea y una risita tonta se me escapa entre los dientes.

Pongo mi mejor cara de galán de telenovelas, con una sonrisa de lado, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir negros, los ojos entornados de un hombre seguro.

—Hola... preciosa.– Practico mi voz seductora y ronca. Me muerdo el labio imaginando la cara de Hinata.—¿Estás lista para la mejor noche de tu vida?– Señalo el espejo como si mi novia me escuchara y guiño un ojo.

Me rio bajito al saber que ella se sonrojara y se pondrá muy nerviosa. Después de la cena iremos a la casa de Sasuke, está todo planeado como tiene que ser. Nada de velas, después de lo último de su departamento les tenemos terror. Sasuke y Sakura me ayudaron en eso, más que nada la pelirrosa.

Agarró mi teléfono que esta sobre el inodoro tapado y desbloqueo para ver la hora.

¡Debo salir rápido porque se me hizo tarde!

Abro la puerta y corro a la sala, me detengo de golpe y hago una vuelta entera mostrándole el resultado a mis padres. Ambos estan sentados mirando la televisión, pero ahora me miran con las bocas abiertas.

—¡Oh Naruto!– sonríe mi madre y se levanta de al lado me mi padre para acercarse a mi.— Tienes un poco floja la corbata.– Me la acomoda con los ojos vidriosos.

Cuando Kushina termina de acomodarla, vuelvo a sentir que me ahogo, pero me lo aguanto hasta que éste en el auto. Sonrió dándole un beso en la frente a mi madre y me acercó a mi padre para hacer lo mismo.

—A ver cuando traes a esa niña a casa.– Me reclama Kushina a mi espalda.

— Mamá ya te dije que no es una niña.

Mi madre tiene una idea errada sobre Hina. Le he mostrado varias fotos de ella y aunque nuestra diferencia de edad es mínima, según mi madre ella parece una niña a mi lado. El hecho de que tenga 29 y ella 27 no es problema, ni para ella y mucho menos para mi.

Empiezo a caminar a la puerta de salida y mi madre va atrás mío.

—Eso no importa Naruto. Ella tendría que venir. Ya estan juntos cuánto tiempo y todavía no la has presentado con nosotros...

— Tenía mucho trabajo mamá. Ya te lo explique.– Agarró las llaves de mi auto y de la casa y me vuelvo a ver a mi madre que me mira ceñuda, con los brazos cruzados. —Le diré para que venga, mamá.– La tranquilizó con una sonrisa

—¡Ten cuidado cuando manejas!¡No bebas alcohol!– Me grita desde el umbral de la puerta mientras yo abro la puerta del conductor.

Sonrió para tranquilizarla y me meto en el auto. Mientras voy manejando siento que mis nervios vuelven y la sensación de ahogarme es peor. Aflojó un poco la corbata y abro la ventana para el viento frío me relaje.

Cuando llego a la mansión de los Hyūga, toco la puerta la cual la abre Kō, el "_mayordomo_". Cuando vine la primera vez, me sorprendí mucho verlo, después de todo, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿Quién tiene mayordomo? o por lo menos yo no conocía a nadie.

—¿Cómo estas Kō? ¿Hinata ya está lista?

Kō me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Quiere pasar Uzumaki-San? Hinata-Sama pronto bajará.

Muevo la cabeza y él se hace a un lado para que pase. Me pone muy nervioso pasar siempre al recibidor, pero la primera vez que quise esperarla afuera, Kō tardo más en convencerme de que entrara, en buscar a Hinata. Asi que sólo entraba y esperaba unos minutos hasta que ella bajaba. Hasta ahora nunca me había cruzado a su padre, unas pocos veces a Hanabi o a Neji que se había recuperado muy bien del accidente.

Kō sube las escaleras mientras yo me arreglo la chaqueta, sintiéndolo incomodo en los brazos. Hay un espejo lo suficientemente grande para que pueda verme y me acerco para supervisar que nada éste fuera de lugar. La corbata suelta me da ese toque de despreocupado que me gusta, aunque para mi gusto mi cabello parece que fue peinado con la lengua de una vaca. Hago una mueca, pensando si sería mejor despeinarlo.

—¿Naruto-Kun?

Me giro con esa sonrisa sexy que practique y me paralizo al ver a Hinata bajando por las escaleras. Nunca me podré acostumbrar que esa hermosa chica me haya visto y quiera algo conmigo. Es que no tan solo es hermosa por fuera, su alma es más preciosa aún. Cada vez que me sonríe siento en el pecho un sentimiento cálido que me reconforta. Ya no me pongo nervioso con ella, estos seis meses le he mostrado casi todo de mí y no me ha rechazado. Sabe que soy torpe, atolondrado, impulsivo e hiperactivo, mis comentarios a veces son demasiados frontales. Todavía no ha conocido a mis padres, pero estoy seguro que la amaran tanto como yo lo hago.

Trago saliva al ver que se detiene en el pie de la escalera, mirándome con nerviosismo. Su vestido plateado combina con el brillo de sus ojos. Es largo hasta ocultarle los pies, no es escotado, pero si ajustado, se amolda perfectamente a las curvas que tanto deseo recorer. Cuando da un paso a mi me doy cuenta que tiene un tajo en la pierna derecha y mis ojos van directo al cremoso muslo que muestra para después volver a esconderse.

Mi boca esta seca, debe ser porque la tengo abierta de una manera nada educada. Al darme cuenta la cierro de golpe y sonrió.

—Estas muy hermosa Hinata.– Le digo estirando mi mano a ella.

Mi novia sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas y se acerca para tomarme me la mano. Nos miramos por unos interminabkes segundos. Deseo tanto estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla, pero no podemos, no allí. Si su padre nos llega a agarrar no sería un buen comienzo a nuestra noche especial, asi que sólo la guío a la salida.

—Estas muy guapo Naruto-Kun.– Me dice una vez que cruzamos el umbral.

Mi pecho se infla por su elogio, valio la pena ponerme este viejo traje.

—¿Te gusta?– Le pregunto sonriendo de lado, con la voz ronca.

Deseo tanto besarla que mis manos transpiran y mi lengua hormiguea. Le llevó algo apurado para abrirle la puerta de copiloto, una vez que esta adentro corro a la de conductor. Apenas cierro la puerta me acerco a ella y la beso. Su gusto dulce nunca me cansa, su lengua calida y sus labios suaves siempre me hacen perder la conciencia. Pero sé que debemos irnos y sé que estoy en la puerta de la casa de su padre.

De mala gana me separo de ella y al verla me muerdo el labio. No veo la hora de poder hacerla completamente mía.

Arranco el auto pensando que paresco un niño con su primera novia. Debo admitir que perdí mi virginidad a los 17 años con una chica con la que trabajaba, pero ni siquiera en ese momento estaba tan ansioso. Si bien había pasado por momentos de ayuno sexual, que no me afectaban en lo más mínimo, nunca había sentido esa necesidad de estar con alguien. Las ganas que tenía en probar el cuerpo de Hinata eran tan intensas que a veces me asustaba. Las reacciones de ella me exitaban, las veces que habíamos estado cerca de concretarlo, por momentos creía que perdería la cordura y jamás me había sucedido así. Podría haber estado caliente algunas veces, pero nunca febril como cuando la tocaba a ella.

Una vez que llegamos al famoso restaurante, la ayudo a bajar y al ver su expresión de asombro y complacencia sé que esta noche sería perfecta...

Bueno, las cosas no son tan perfectas como las había planeado. La cena es de primera calidad, el lugar es romántico y tranquilo. Todo estuvo perfecto hasta que me doy cuenta que mi novia se pone tensa como cuerda de violín al ver a mi espalda. Detengo la cuchara con el postre que esta llevando a mi boca cuando me doy cuenta y miró por encima de mi hombro.

Una chica rubia, con el vestido ajustado y corto de un color morado, se acerca a nuesta mesa contoneando las caderas y sonriendo a mi novia. Vuelvo la mirada a Hinata y levanto una ceja al notar la mueca que se dibuja en su rostro.

—¡Hinata!– saluda la chica cuando queda en medio de los dos a un lado de la mesa.

Mi novia sonrie, aunque me doy cuenta que es forzada y me hace preguntarme. ¿Quién es esta chica?

—Shion..

Miró a la rubia y a mi novia, sin saber que decir. El ambiente se puso tenso y pesado. Me siento erguido y siento que me recorre un escalofrío cuando encuentro a la chica con una sonrisa mirándome fijamente. Tiene los ojos violáceos, algo parecidos a mi novia, pero en ellos brilla algo más, no es ternura como en Hinata. Es como si supiera lo que puede provocar con sus curvas y le gustara provocarlo.

—Hola– trago con dificultad y miró a mi novia cuando me doy cuenta del tono sensual que utiliza para saludarme.

Hinata no me está mirando, esta con la vista fija en la rubia.

—Naruto-Kun ella es mi prima.– Por primera vez escucho la voz de Hinata ruda y eso me sorprende.— Shion él es Naruto Uzumaki, _mi novio._

Sonrió cuando ella dice esas palabras, es como si estuviera marcando terreno y eso me hace sentir más prendido de ella. Porque yo solo tengo ojos para mi novia.

— Encantada de conocerte.

Vuelvo a ver a la chica que alarga su mano hacia mí. La estrecho, como si lo estuviera haciendo con una persona que me contrata para un trabajo. Apretón, subo y bajo dos veces y la suelto, tal vez es algo brusco pero no me gusta ver a mi novia celosa. Algo me dice que hay algo atrás.

Shion me sonríe y se voltea a Hinata, mi novia en ningún momento deja de observarla. Nunca la había visto tan seria en el tiempo que estamos juntos y su actitud me provoca mucho más que curiosidad.

—¿Cómo estás?¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos?– Pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa, haciéndose la desentendida de la mirada intensa de mi novia.

—Ah, no sé.– contesta distraídamente Hina, pero me doy cuenta que es una treta, sabe perfectamente cuando fue la última vez.

«A_ Hinata no se le da bien mentir» _pienso viendo sus brazos tensos y sus pequeñas manos apretadas.

—¿A que no sabes con quién vine?– Sigue parloteando la rubia mientras apoya una mano muy cuidada con uñas larguísimas en el brazo desnudo de mi novia.

Mi ceño se frunce al ver sus uñas, me pregunto para qué diablos se hacen eso. Seguro que no puede rascarse ni la nariz por miedo a que se rompan.

Me perdí parte de la explicación al concentrarme en sus uñas y cuando vuelvo a ver a la rubia está haciendo señas para que alguien se acerque a nosotros. Miró sobre mi hombro y mis ojos se agrandan, tragando con dificultad miro detenidamente a los tres hombres que se acercan.

El que está al frente es el más alto, delgado y metido en un traje de marca azulado oscuro. Su cabello gris con uno de los cortes de ultima moda, su piel tan blanca y tersa como la de Hinata. Sus ojos de un color extraño, son grises con tintes celestes, parecieran blancos. Sus facciones perfectas y su andar seguro. Los otros dos iban atrás de él, uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio de cabello largo. Los tres eran ricos, se notaba de lejos, su mirada era de superioridad y su andar era pedante.

Ninguno me mira cuando llegan a nuestra mesa los tres pares de ojos sólo reparan en Hinata. Pero el hombre de cabello gris mira de forma distinta a mi novia y eso me hace poner a la defensiva.

—¿Hinata?– Dice en forma de saludo el peliblanco y miro a mi novia con un rápido movimiento (me sorprende que no me haya roto el cuello por lo brusco que fue)

Mi novia está asombrada, pero se recupera rápidamente y su semblante frío aparece. Eso me dejó descolocado, algo no me huele bien de esto.

—Toneri– Hina mira al peliblanco casi con un frío glaciar, deseo que nunca me vea así.

—Hola Hinata.– Dicen los otros dos hombres mirándola, ambos se sonríen con complicidad.

Siendo un hombre conozco muy bien esas miradas y sonrisas, pero todavía no puedo entender nada y mi mandíbula se tensa cuando ambos me miran y sonríen con burla.

—¡Mira bebé! Encontré a Hinata por casualidad.– La rubia habla llamándome la atención de nuevo.

Se cuelga del brazo de Toneri y le sonríe, pero él no aparta la mirada de mi novia y eso me molesta más de lo que imaginaba. No me doy cuenta que estoy apretando con fuerza mis puños, hasta que las uñas cortas se clavan en mi palma.

—Sasori, Deidara.– Saluda Hinata a los otros dos con un movimiento rigido de cabeza.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?– Pregunta Toneri asombrado.

Mi mirada vuelve a Hinata. Ella sonríe casi tan dulcemente, que casi creí que fuera real.

—Festejando mi cumple mes con mi novio.– Dice con un despreocupado movimiento, señalando el restaurante, como si fuera algo obvio.

Todos los ojos vuelan a mi en una fracción de segundo, estudiándome. Los tres hombres me ven serios, mientras la rubia que sigue agarrada del brazo del peliblanco me sonríe. Mi mirada se afila y se clava en Toneri, el reto implícito. Él alza una ceja pero no deja de observarme. Sus extraños ojos van desde mi pelo a mi corbata desarreglada, a las mangas apretadas de mi chaqueta negra. Cuando vuelve a verme a los ojos quiero levantarme y borrarle su sonrisa de superioridad con un puñetazo, pero me quedo allí, sentado con mis cejas fruncidas.

—Fue un gusto volver averte Hinata– dice de repente Toneri volviendo a verla. Agarra a Shion del codo y comienza a caminar sin ni siquiera decirme una palabra.

Mi ceja se alza al ver que ninguno se despide mientras se adentran en la zona más apartada del restaurante. Vuelvo a ver a mi novia y ella esta mirando fijamente el plato frente a ella. La noto tensa, de mal humor tal vez.

—Ya no tengo hambre.– dice en una susurro, sin levantar sus ojos.— ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Yo veo mi plato de postre a medio comer y debo admitir que el extraño encuentro hasta a mi me sacó el hambre.

—Si, Hime.

Ya estamos en el auto, dirigiendonos al departamento de Sasuke. Pero Hinata a estado tan callada que no sé qué hacer. Cuando estaba pensando que era mejor llevarla a la casa de su padre, ella por fin habla mirando por la ventana.

—Lo siento por lo de la cena.

—¿Por qué? Estuvo muy buena ttebayo.

— Me refiero a mi prima y los demás.– Me acalara.

Yo la veo un momento antes de volver la vista a la calle. Está tan apagada, nada que ver con mi dulce Hinata.

—¿Quieres contarme?– Le pregunto encogiendome de un hombro.

Mi novia quedó un buen rato callada, haciéndome creer que no me diría nada, hasta que vuelve a hablar.

—Toneri es mi ex.– Mis ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa, aunque no sé porqué lo hago.

Hinata es perfecta, hermosa e inteligente, además de rica. No me extraña que haya estado con un chico que parece tan perfecto como ella. De seguro eran una pareja extraordinaria, físicamente hablando. Osea... Ustedes me entienden.

—Ibamos a casarnos, pero nunca lo amé. Era un contrato entre las empresas de nuestros padres... – Quedó con la mirada perdida por unos segundos.— Hasta que conseguí las pruebas de su infidelidad y pude librarme de él.

Estacione en la puerta del edificio de Sasuke y me voltee para verla.

— Así que...– arrastré las palabras,— tu ex¿eh?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar mis propias palabras. Hinata se encoge de hombros y me mira, de nuevo sus ojos tiernos y esa sonrisa que es sólo para mí.

—Se debe haber sorprendido que hayas terminado con un obrero que no tiene un traje de marca ni el corte de última moda.– Era una broma de mal gusto, lo sabía y Hinata también ya que me miró enojada.

— El puede ser el dueño del mundo Naruto-Kun. Puede traerme la luna si quiere con su dinero. – Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.— Pero nada de eso me importa. Yo estoy enamorada de un Director de Obras que me hace mucho más feliz que veinte compañías.

Su sonrisa calentando mi pecho, sus ojos clavándose en mi corazón, sus labios curvandose en esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento.

—Que cosa. Yo estoy enamorado de una arquitecta muy dulce y sexy que me tiene loco desde que la conocí. ¿Crees que me preste atención? Ella es muy perfecta para alguien como yo.– le digo juguetón, acercándome poco a poco a su rostro.

Hinata sonríe y mira mi boca cuando contesta.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. Esa chica no estan perfecta como crees y tampoco le gusta la perfección, estoy segura que te ama como eres.

Me detengo en seco cuando sus palabras me llegan. Aunque mi garganta quema desde hace tiempo en querer decirle que la amo, no podía hacerlo. Pero ahora que ella me lo ha dicho tan dulcemente yo no puedo ocultarlo.

—Te amo tanto...– susurro para conectar mis labios con los suyos.

Mi espalda golpeó contra la pared cuando entramos por fin al departamento de Sasuke, ni siquiera nos preocupamos por encender las luces. Nuestras bocas unidas y nuestras lenguas entrelazadas. Mis manos hace rato estan apretando su trasero redondeado y apretándola contra mi cadera. Ella pasa sus uñas por mi cuero cabelludo y me muerde el labio inferior, algo que está conectado con mi ingle porque palpita, luchando con liberarse.

Las manos de mi novia van directo a los botones de la chaqueta y lo desabrocha, nuestras bocas no dejan de besarse, no podemos separarnos. Gimo en sus labios cuando el calor de sus manos llega a través de la camisa, esta acariciándome el pecho con tanta gentileza que mis poros se abren y mis pelos se erizan. Intenta sacarme la chaqueta con cuidado, pero se atora en mis hombros, demasiados anchos para pasar con su tierno movimiento. Mi cuerpo se esta quemando por sentirla y sin preocuparme me saco la prenda bruscamente, rompiéndola. Escuchamos el sonido de la tela rajarse y ella se ríe en mis labios, mientras empiezo a desperdigar besos por su mejilla, para saborear su cuello suave.

Su risa se transforma en un gemido cuando llego allí, donde su pulso acelerado se marca. Se estremece en mis brazos, mis manos apretando y masajeando esa carne blanda que me vuelve loco. Ella se vuelve un poco mas brusca al sacar la camisa de debajo del pantalón, sin preocuparse en desabrocharla, apoya sus manos en mi vientre. Mi estómago se tensa y gruño apretando los dientes, deseo tanto esto que espero estar a la altura de la situación.

Busco el cierre a un lado de su vestido y comienzo a bajarlo lentamente, mis dedos disfrutando de su suave piel mientras el siseo de los dientes del cierre llena el lugar. Una de mis manos se mete dentro del vestido y acaricio su espalda bajo. Hinata gime, casi con un grito, se pega más a mi y la siento temblar, sus uñas clavándose en mi vientre.

No puedo esperar, he esperado toda mi vida por sentirla y creo que si espero una vez más me moriré. La tomo de debajo de sus nalgas y la pego a mi, ella abrazándome con sus piernas y brazos. Vuelvo a besarla, disfrutando de ese gusto dulce que me hace perder los estribos. Camino en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke, la he memorizado de tantas veces que he estado allí. Abro la puerta con una patada y me meto en la habitación. Pero aún no quiero bajarla, su sexo caliente y humedo esta pegado al mío, me refriego contra ella una y otra vez, modiendo sus labios cada vez que escucho su vocecita caliente.

Me dejo caer en la cama, con ella encima mio, ondeandose como una sirena. Su vestido está flojo y mi novia ya está desabrochandome la camisa con velocidad y algo torpe. Mis manos, firmes, recorren su esplada, sintiendo los espasmos que ella sufre por mi toque.

Poco a poco logro bajar su vestido hasta la cintura y mis labios van bajando también. Pasando por su barbilla, la curva de su cuello, su clavícula, hasta por fin llegar al borde de sus senos. Ella se arquea hacia mí cuando una de mis manos abarca su pecho cubierto por un bracier sin tiras. Sus jadeos, mis gruñidos y el sonido de los roces de nuestra ropa es lo único que se escucha. No sé en que momento Hinata logra desabrocharme completamente la camisa, pero cuando intenta sacarmela, los botones de las mangas dificultan la tarea. Ansioso por volver a ponerle las manos encima tironeo las mangas frenéticamente hasta que los botones se desprenden. Tiro la camisa blanca a una esquina de la habitación y mis dedos vuelan a su espalda, al broche de su corpiño. Lo arrojo a un lado cuando se lo saco y la hago rodar en la cama, para yo quedar sobre ella.

Su cabello largo y negro azulado está esparcido en la cama como seda, sus perlados ojos opacos por la pasión, sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su respiración agitada, sus pechos blancos y tersos, coronados con esos pezones de frambuesa me hacen perder el poco autocontrol que todavía tenía.

Con rapidez, en medio de besos apasionados, salvajes, terminamos de sacarnos toda la ropa que nos molesta. Una vez que por fin la veo en todo su esplendor me quedo prendido de su belleza. De su piel pálida y suave, de sus curvas peligrosas y de su perfume de mujer que me hace calentar a niveles insospechados.

Susurrando las palabras de amor que sólo tengo para ella, comienzo a acariciarla con lentitud. Hinata, cierra los ojos con fuerza, cuando mi mano llega a su monte, para prepararla para mi. Su humedad me recibe, caliente y pegajosa, lista para mi.

—Hime..– Gimo en su oído al sentirla, mi polla dura como una roca, palpitando, rogando por fin entrar en sus confines.

Pero primero quiero que este tan cerca de su orgamos como lo estoy yo ahora. Con movimientos lentos, separo sus labios para encontrar ese botón que anhela mis caricias. Mis dedos recorrer su abertura, arrastrando su propia humedad hasta su perla, dura y ansiosa. Cuando comienzo, a la vez que estoy jugando con su pezón con mi lengua, ella clava sus uñas en mis hombros. Ese pequeño dolor no hace más que calentarme más, los movimientos circulares de mis dedos se ponen más exigentes, anhelando que pronto llegue al clímax para mi.

—A-ah Na-Naruto-Kun..

Hinata comienza agitar sus caderas, buscando su propio placer, dándome una descarga eléctrica que me lleva a la locura.

—Ah, maldición.– Gruño con mi voz ronca.— No voy a aguantar mucho nena.– Admito cuando uno de mis dedos se meten dentro de ella.

Tan caliente, tan apretada.

—Naruto-Kun... Hazme tuya... por favor..– Ruega mi novia moviéndose violentamente contra mi mano.

Eso es lo último que puedo aguantar. Me posicionó sobre ella, entre medio de sus rellenos muslos y cuando la punta de mi polla toca su humedad, ambos geminos. Despacio, guío mi miembro a su entrada y poco a poco me sumerjo en ella.

—¡Oh mierda!– Jadeo buscando un poco de aire, solo la punta esta adentro y su coño me esta aprentado tanto que me siento cerca de la inconsciencia.—¡Ah joder! Eres una delicia nena.

Comienzo a retirarme lentamente y antes de sacar mi polla, los músculos de su coño me aprietan furiosamente, intentado que permanezca dentro de ella. Vuelvo a gruñir y me sumerjo por completo, pero me detengo en seco al sentir su grito.

Apoyo mis codos para levantarme y verla, Hinata tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y una mueca de dolor transformó su expresión de lujuria.

—¿Te lastime Hime?– Pregunto preocupado.

Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa tan diferente a cualquiera que les ví.

—N-no es na-da.— Me acaricia el pelo con un expresión tan dulce e inocente que yo me quedo congelado.

Como un balde de agua fría, muchos recuerdos se vienen a mi cabeza. El hecho que sólo haya tenido un novio...un novio al cual no quería... que Hinata sea tan timida conmigo... de sus manos inexpertas cuando me tocaba...

—Eres virgen...– susurré con la boca abierta, mirándola, seguramente, como si fuera algo que jamás hubiera creído que existiera.

En cierta manera no pueden culparme que no me haya dado cuenta antes. Ninguna de las mujeres con la que estuve eran vírgenes, más bien tenían mucho más experiencia que yo, hasta las que eran más jóvenes.

—Si, lo era.– Contesta Hinata sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si es posible, mi polla se pone más dura aún, pero sé que debe ser doloros para ella y me preocupo más al ver las lágrimas caer por su mejilla.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?– mi voz ronca ruega de que no. Siento que moriré si me pide que pare, pero la amo tanto que sé que si ella me lo pide moriré feliz por haberla complacido.— Sólo tienes que decírmelo Hime...

Ella me mira con esos hermosos ojos, tan expresivos, llenos de amor y cariño. Sus manos en mi cuello me acaricia en la nuca y de modo repentino hace que nuestras bocas se unan. Su lengua es la primera en encontrar la mía, lujuriosa, ansiosa, se mueve lentamente haciendo que el beso se corte porque necesito inspirar con fuerza. Mis dientes se apretan cuando tiro la cabeza para atrás, mis bolas se tensan listas para eyacular, es tan perfecta que siento que estoy a un paso del paraíso y del infierno. Ella se vuelve a mover, levantando las rodillas, logrando unirme a ella mucho más y yo gimo como si a mi me doliera ahora.

—Es-espera nena..– Tartamudeo por la falta de aire.— Despacio amor.– susurró cuando comienzo a besar su cuello cerca de la oreja.

—Y-ya no me duele, Naruto-Kun... Por favor..– ruega moviéndose una tercera vez.

—Ah, me estás matando Hime.– Siseo cuando saco un poco mi polla de ella.— Iré lento nena–, logro decir antes de sumergirme nuevamente en su interior suavemente.

Lentamente comienzo con el vaivén de mis caderas, llendome cada vez más cerca del precipicio. No sólo voy lento por ella, sino también por mí, llego a moverme más rápido y se que acabaré. La sensación es tan gloriosa, tan exquisita, no puedo explicarlo con palabras.

Abro lo ojos para ver a la mujer que está bajo de mi, esa hermosa chica que me flechó sentada en una bici fija. La paciente mujer que me sonreía siempre, aguantando mis boberías. La inteligente arquitecta que está logrando cambiar todos mis planos para mi vida de una mejor forma. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, puedo ver un amor tan abrumador que me siento estremecer, a unos pasos de la caída.

Mis manos van a sus pechos, mis dedos jugando con sus pezones, retorciendolos, frotándolos. Sus jadeos acompañan a los míos.

Tan caliente... tan hermosa… tan humeda… tan apretada.

Tan cerca…

Mi cuerpo se inclina más a ella, para que a demás de penetrarla, frote su clítoris con mis caderas. Ella responde a mis movimientos de una froma frenética, tan cerca del orgasmo como yo.

—N-Naruto-Kun... Y-yo... – tartamudea, sus ojos desorbitados por el placer y la confusión.

—Si, Hime. — ronroneó en su oido, aumentando mis estocadas.— Déjate ir cariño.

Mi respiración se vuelve superficial, deseo que no termine nunca, que ese momento se vuelva eterno. Ella clava sus uñas en mis hombros, gritando una y otra vez, exitandome hasta niveles insospechados. Gotas de mi sudor caen en mi novia, nuestros cuerpos resbaloso, calientes y estremecidos.

—¡Oh Mi-erda! No pu-edo...– Jadeo enloquecido, ya no puedo parar.

Los talones de Hinata se pegan a mis muslos, una orden silenciosa de que no me detenga y cuando creo que voy a morirme...

—¡Naruto-Kun!

El cuerpo de Hinata comienza a convulsionar, chillando y arañando mi espalda. El pequeño dolor, más sus gritos de placer y su coño que me exprime hasta casi sacarme la polla, me hace fruncir el ceño, intentando determe para disfrutar el momento más tiempo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mis bolas se apretan de una forma muy dolorosa y mis caderas ya no me responde, se mueven con vida propia. Mis piernas tiemblan, mi vista se nubla y mi polla se agita cuando sale el primer chorro.

—¡Hinata! Hi-...– El aire no entra en mis pulmones, no puedo decir una sola palabra más.

Todo mi cuerpo está temblando, sin fuerzas para seguir sosteniendome caigo sobre Hinata. Veo lucecitas de colores, tengo toda la piel de gallina y mi garganta quema cada vez que el aire entra en ella. Escuchó como Hinata también pelea por un poco de aire, pero parece que todo el oxígeno de la habitación se evaporó, o se niega a nosotros.

Después de unos minutos, que necesite tomarme, me muevo un poco para verla. Hinata ya tiene sus ojos puestos en mi, una sonrisa somnolienta, satisfecha y yo también sonrió, por un momento creí que podría haberla lastimado.

Me cuesta mover el brazo, como si pesara mil toneladas, pero mis dedos acarician su mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás?– Mi voz sale ronca, entre la excitación y la quemazón.

Su sonrisa se ensanche más al contestarme.

—Feliz. – Me contesta logrando que mi corazón saltará de mi pecho y, estoy seguro que si pudiera, desde ese momento lo tenía ella en sus manos, para que haga lo que le paresca mejor con él.

—Te amo, Hime..– Susurro acercando mis labios a los de ella.

Un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de amor y promesas sileciosas que no tengo la menor duda que en cualquier momento se me escaparán.

**_27 de Febrero_**

_9:40 am_

—Buen día Hime.– susurro al oido de mi mujer( porque a partir de anoche es mucho más que mi novia).

La bandeja del desayuno está cerca de la cama, yo ya estoy vestido, tuve que acerlo para ir a comprar, pero ver a Hinata sólo tapada por las sábanas hace que mi sangre se acumule en un solo lugar. Sé que ella debe estar adolorida, después de hacer el amor nos dormimos abrazados profundamente. Debo admitir que fue el mejor descanso que he tenido en muchos, muchos años.

Poco a poco, las largas y abundantes pestañas se mueven, como alas de mariposa. Las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios brillosos y lisos, tan suaves que me tientan a querer probarlos una y otra vez. Cuando ella logra despertarse, se sienta frotándose con el dorso de la mano un ojo, parece una niña y eso me hace sonreír.

—Buen día Naruto-Kun.

Me mira, sus mejillas se ponen escarlata y sus ojos se ponen brillosos, seguramente recordando lo que hicimos ayer. Le doy un beso corto a su boca de tentación, no pude resistirme y sonrió al verla tímida.

—Te traje el desayuno nena.– Le cuento orgulloso.

Pongo la bandeja en medio de nosotros, dos tazas de té, rollos de canela y pastelitos, listos para deborar. Ella me lo agradece, pero antes quiere ir al baño y me pide algo para ponerse. Juguetón, le contesto que vaya así como está, que es perfecta. Ella se pone tan colorada con un mohin que me rio sin poder evitarlo.

Tengo un bolso con ropa mía que dejé en el departamento de Sasuke y saco una camiseta larga que le cubrirá hasta la mitad de los muslos. Pelea con la sábana y la camiseta, logrando ponérsela sin que se le vea nada. Sonriendo, triunfal, se va al baño a atender sus necesidades.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra, aprovecho para acomodar mi miembro erecto por los recuerdos, la tibieza de su beso y la imagen de ella con mi camiseta. Siseo, estoy tan duro que no me sorprendería si cuando lo intento acomodar se rompiera por lo tiesa que está.

Saco mi teléfono y lo prendo, seguro de que tendría unos cuantos mensajes de mi madre preocupada. Pero antes de que pueda corroborarlo, Hinata sale del baño con esa sonrisa que me haría su exclavo.

Desayunamos tranquilos, en medio de besos y palabras cariñosas. Mis manos no pueden estar lejos de ella, pero sé que es una tortura ya que no podemos hacer nada por su condición. Mi teléfono, completamente olvidado, comienza a vibrar de una manera furiosa y continúa. Yo deseo maldecir en alemán, justo en el momento cuando mis besos estaban por su cuello.

Contesto sin siquiera mirar quién es.

—¿Hola?

—¡NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!— Creo que mi tímpano está sangrando y roto. La voz de mi madre del otro lado.—¿¡Cómo puede ser que no contestes al teléfono ttebane!?

Me siento derecho de golpe, preocupado de que algo malo les haya pasado.

—¿Qué sucede mamá?¿Papá está bien?

Veo a Hinata y ella frunce el ceño en señal de preocupación. Mi voz salió bastante ansiosa al parecer. El suspiro de mi madre de la otra línea.

—Lo siento hijo. Sé que eres grande ya para pasar una noche fuera de casa y ¡me alegra que lo hagas ttebane! Pero estaba algo preocupada, generalmente a ésta hora ya estas en casa.

Me rasco la nuca, con una sonrisa nerviosa le aclaro a mi novia que todo está bien.

—Lo siento mamá. Estoy con Hinata, apague el...

—¿Con Hinata?– Pregunto ella interrumpiendome, y antes de que pudiera contestar, siguió hablando.—¿Cuando traeras a la niña, Naruto? Si ya pueden dormir juntos creo que es hora que conozca a tus padres ttebane o me...

—Si, sí mamá. Hablaré con ella de eso ttebayo. Debo irme.

—¡Ooh~! De acuerdo. Te quiero hijo.

—Yo también mamá. Saluda a papá de mi parte.

Corto el teléfono con un suspiro y miro a mi novia. Hinata me observa con el rostro ladeado a un lado, su sonrisa tan pura, sus ojos tan únicos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada importante ttebayo. Mi madre y sus manías de saber dónde estoy.– Le cuento con una sonrisa y dejando el teléfono a un lado. Sonrió con los ojos fijos en sus labios regordetes.—¿En dónde estaba?...¡Ah sí!

— Todavía no me haz presentado a tus padres.

Me detengo en seco al escuchar sus palabras. No es que tenga vergüenza de mis padres ni nada por el estilo, sólo es que tengo miedo. Mis padres son especiales, más que nada mi madre. Es una mujer frontal y amorosa, pero su carácter es tan explosivo y extravagante como su cabello, que tenía miedo de que Hinata huyera corriendo una vez que la viera.

—¿Quieres conocerlos?– Le pregunto, ansioso de su respuesta.

—Obvio que sí,– me contesta sin dudar un segundo.

Sonrió, porque tal vez sea algo difícil para ella adaptarse a las directas de mi madre o al silencio de mi padre. Pero ella trabajará tan duro como yo para que su padre me acepte de una buena vez.

— Creo que podemos arreglar una cena. ¿No?– le digo acercando mis labios a su cuello

Después de todo quiero pasar el resto mi vida junto a ella.

**_~0~_**

**_Notas: Hola a todos! Bueno al fin traje la segunda parte de esta historia. la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiéndola espero que ustedes la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._****_Tal vez, pueda hacer la parte de los padres... todo depende de sus votos ;) jeje._****_Nos leemos!!!_**


End file.
